Mi color favorito es verte
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: A veces Ash cree que su vida es perfecta, y que tiene lo que desea. A veces piensa en sus decisiones pasadas y se pregunta qué tanto hubiera cambiado su vida si en lugar de decir 'Sí' hubiera dicho 'No'
1. A veces

_**Renuncia**_ **:** _Pokemon NO me pertenece, si lo hiciera créanme que hubiera hecho de Ash un sensual bombón de cabello de ébano y ojos de chocolate xD que se quite la camisa todos los capítulos… xDDDDD_

 _ **Nota**_ _ **:**_ _Hello! ¿Alguien me recuerda? (se oculta tras sus manos) yo antes solía escribir aquí xD no me maten!_

 _ **Título**_ _ **:**_ _A veces._

 _ **Sumary:**_ _A veces Ash cree que su vida es perfecta, y que tiene lo que desea. A veces piensa en sus decisiones pasadas y se pregunta qué tanto hubiera cambiado su vida si en lugar de decir 'Sí' hubiera dicho 'No'_

 _ **Prompt:**_ _012 –Mentir. [Tabla 'Simbólica', 30 Vicios]_

* * *

 _A veces pienso en darte_

 _mi eterna despedida,_

 _Borrarte en mis recuerdos_

 _y hundirte en mi pasión_

 _Mas si es en vano todo_

 _y el alma no te olvida,_

 _¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga_

 _pedazo de mi vida?_

 _¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga_

 _con este corazón?_

 _[Manuel Acuña]_

* * *

 _ **~A veces~**_

 _._

A veces Ash cree que su vida es perfecta, y que tiene lo que desea. A veces piensa en sus decisiones pasadas y se pregunta qué tanto hubiera cambiado su vida si en lugar de decir _'Sí'_ hubiera dicho _'No'._

Tiene todo lo que hubiera deseado tener en su infancia: su título casi imposible de obtener, su carrera como Maestro, una vida llena de comodidades, una buena relación con sus Pokémon, y por supuesto una bonita novia que llenaba su vida de alegría y hogar.

Solo que… _a veces_ siente que algo no encaja en esa perfecta vida que mantiene. Hay algo ahí en esa perfección que no es tan idílica como cree. Su mansión imponente, su auto último modelo, el anillo de diamantes en la mano blanca de Serena, su cabello de miel, sus ojos celestes tan calmos y apacibles como un día de verano. Su carácter dócil y sumiso…

− _Ash.. ¿quieres salir conmigo…?_

 _Él voltea en su dirección. Serena es un manojo de nervios, sus ojos claros lucen desesperados y ansiosos. Mira más allá de ella, a otra joven que no estaba viéndolo. Otra joven que hablaba animadamente con su rival ¿en qué momento esos dos se hicieron tan amigos?_

− _¿Ash?_

 _Él vuelve su atención a la rubia, sin embargo, su mente sigue en esa singular pareja de allá._

− _¿Sí?_

 _Sus ojos celestes se anclan a los suyos −¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

… _y el mundo se detuvo tras esa frase._

 _\- Sí._

−No.

La palabra sale sin permiso de sus labios.

−No –repite, y no sabe a quién. Solo la palabra escapa de su garganta. Y se ríe con melancolía. Porque ya es tarde, y él lo sabe.

−¿Ash? –la voz intrusa le obliga a pegar un ligero salto que lo vuelve a la realidad. Se encontraba en una casa ajena a la suya, pero familiar. Estaba de visita para cumplir una importante obligación, o eso recordaba.

Se voltea sorprendido.

−Ash ¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz pertenecía a una preciosa mujer a mediados de la veintena. Su cabello de fuego caía enmarcando su rostro pálido, bajo el flequillo se vislumbraban sus ojos aguamarina: grandes, tormentosos como un torbellino capaz de barrer todo. pero eso no era lo más llamativo de ella; tampoco lo era su boca de fresa y durazno, ni la sonrisa alegre plasmada en toda su expresion, era su vestido inmaculado de novia, era las flores blancas a modo de diadema entre su cabello suelto.

−Creo que me extravié –le dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza.

Ella oculta una risita deliciosa tras su mano. Lo mira manteniendo el gesto en tanto se le acerca.

−¿No te molesta hacer esto, verdad? –le pregunta animosa aproximándose tanto hacia él que debe retroceder al ver como irrumpe en su espacio personal.

−No.

' _Sí…' −_ su propia mente irrumpe desesperada _'¡NO, no quiero hacerlo…!'_

Empero ella le toma las manos con cariño y las sujeta entre las suyas. Se ve tan alegre y feliz. Hermosa. Hermosa. Hermosa. La palabra resuena en su mente mientras sus ojos castaños no pueden desmentirlo.

−Muchas gracias por hacer esto. Significa mucho para mí.

Y él como tiempo atrás vuelve a callarse y tan solo asiente sin saber que más decir.

Porque sabe que si vuelve a abrir la boca dirá muchas cosas de las que luego puede arrepentirse.

Porque estar con Serena le trae serenidad y calma. Porque Serena es paz y hogar; un lugar al que puede volver siempre que quiera. Porque ella acepta sus decisiones sin discutir. Porque es sumisa y cariñosa, nunca le discute, y porque es preciosa y cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz de tenerla a su lado.

En cambio, Misty…

La observa allí de pie junto a él arreglando los pliegues de su vestido de novia en tanto se escudriña en el espejo.

La pelirroja es fuego y tormento. Es adrenalina y una aventura diaria. Misty es decisión y acción, es moverse sin pensar, es decir palabras que salen del alma y no siempre estar de acuerdo con ellas. Misty es discusión incesante, es fuerza y valor. Y sobre todo… Misty es valentía. Y tormenta. Y fuego que todo lo deshace y consume.

− ¿Qué tanto me ves? –se ríe ante su expresión concentrada − ¿Me veo bien?

− Perfecta –le dice ahora aproximándose para verla. En verdad se ve preciosa y lo reconoce.

−¿Cuándo planeas pedírselo a Serena?- ella continua ajena a sus ojos castaños que no se despegan de su faz.

− Algún día… −responde evasivo.

' _Nunca…'_

−Creo que si sigues dudando será ella quien te pida matrimonio a ti− sonríe brevemente ante su propia idea.

−Me gustaría verla intentándolo…- replica entre dientes.

Ella se echa la última ojeada pasando revista de atuendo inmaculado. Toma el bouquet de flores. Voltea a él en el último segundo -¿Estás listo?

Ash vacila y sostiene sus ojos en ese segundo donde su corazón late desbocado y el torrente de palabras se agolpa en su garganta pidiendo salir.

−Sí –asiente.

' _No'_

Pero Misty sigue ahí clavada en su sitio, sus ojos se han abierto un poco como si entendiera que algo está pronto a ocurrir.

−Ash ¿quieres decirme algo?

Y otra vez el mundo se detiene terriblemente ante la cuestión, ante el fulgor impoluto de su mirar aguamarina. Y las palabras se arremolinan en su lengua, y por un segundo siente que desfallece y que esa verdad oculta en lo profundo de su corazón se halla a un paso de ver la luz.

−No.

' _Sí… sí… no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas no me hagas infeliz…'_

−No estés nerviosa− le sonríe inexplicablemente en tanto baja la mirada y siente que sus ojos arden al igual que su garganta.

−No estoy nerviosa−le contrataca animosa. Y de un rapto de inspiración se aproxima y le da un beso en la mejilla –No lo estoy porque mi amigo de toda la vida me llevará al atar y sé qué hará lo posible para hacerme sentir bien… −alza los hombros con seguridad -¿Verdad?

Ash asiente, no puede hacer otra cosa.

−Por supuesto, todo por ti.

Misty lo toma del brazo y a paso raudo salen de la habitación. La ceremonia habría de llevarse a cabo en la sala contigua, la recepción en los amplios jardines del laboratorio del anciano profesor Oak, en pueblo Paleta.

Ambos irrumpen en el salón y todo se hace silencio en tanto la marcha nupcial deja caer sus notas en el ánimo de los presentes. Allí al pie del altar, donde las flores blancas tienen absoluto control del acontecimiento, se encuentra él: Gary. Sonriendo orgulloso y feliz ante la vista de su preciosa futura esposa. Sus ojos parpadean de alegría absoluta y casi que le duele la cara de tanto sonreír, pero ahí están los dos; Misty y Gary. Hermosos, perfectos. E ideales para estar juntos.

Y allí también está Serena mirando la escena con esperanza y anhelo, sus ojos celestes se cruzan con los suyos reclamando ese pedido dicho tantas veces en silencio, y del que no puede seguir negándose. Pero Ash no puede. No le sale. No quiere. No puede hacerlo, no con ella al menos.

Desecha su mirar cristalino y se concentra en los votos que el par de enamorados está diciendo ante la concurrencia que sin quererlo –o queriéndolo− son testigos de su amor.

A veces Ash cree que su vida es perfecta, y que tiene lo que desea. A veces piensa en sus decisiones pasadas y se pregunta qué tanto hubiera cambiado su vida si en lugar de decir _'Sí'_ hubiera dicho _'No'._

Pero también sabe que es demasiado tarde para hablar y arrepentirse, porque debió hablar cuando era el momento y no dejar todo para después.

Hoy mismo está experimentando la consecuencia de sus actos, y aunque duela debe dejar que la vida gire siguiendo su curso.

Aunque el camino se aleje considerablemente de lo que él tanto ansía.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Y aquí estoy again! Para los que no me tenían fe xDDDD_

 _Que decir sobre este escrito? No sé la idea me vino sola y solo me dediqué a hacer lo que mis dedos dictaban… no ha sido tan malo, o si?_

 _Esta es una serie de cuatro (o más) drabbles que subiré por semana de la tabla simbólica de 30 Vicios._

 _Bueno, no sé que más decir solo que: Muchas gracias por la calurosa bienvenida al fandom de mis amores! Me siento como en casa! ^^ si siguen tratándome así créanme que no me darán ganas de volver a Aincrad jejeje xD_

 _Anyway, el próximo drabble vendrá entre miércoles y jueves de la semana próxima._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


	2. Límite

_**Renuncia**_ **:** _Pokemon NO me pertenece… que triste es reconocerlo D:_

 _ **Nota**_ _ **:**_ _¡Dos semanas después pero aquí estoy! Y con algo fluffy y smuty xDDD_

 _ **Título**_ _ **:**_ _Limite._

 _ **Sumary:**_ _Era un simple pacto, algo que le ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños, aunque él no sabía –ni ella- que ambos son de carne y hueso, y que el límite de su fuerza –autocontrol− está más cerca de lo que creen._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _01 –Limite. [Tabla 'Simbólica', 30 Vicios]_

* * *

 _Llénate de mí._  
 _Ansíame, agótame, viérteme, sacrifícame._  
 _Pídeme. Recógeme, contiéneme, ocúltame._  
 _Quiero ser de alguien, quiero ser tuyo, es tu hora,_  
 _Soy el que pasó saltando sobre las cosas,_  
 _el fugante, el doliente…_

 _[Pablo Neruda]_

* * *

Misty observó solo un segundo como el sol moría en el cielo antes de centrar la vista en lo realmente importante: allí frente a ella, en medio de ese tumulto de gente, se encontraba su novio recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus amigos, ante un nuevo título que sumaba a su puesto de Maestro. Más allá estaba el rival, derrotado, hablando con su equipo, esperando infundirles ánimo de alguna manera.

Ella volvió a mirar los colores del atardecer que se transfiguraban en el cielo y otra vez a campeón, sonriendo para sí misma con cierta timidez. Había pasado medio año. Seis meses desde que ese torneo empezó y terminó, y recién ahora tenía el _placer_ de ver al chico quien soberbiamente tenía el título indiscutido de su novio.

Ash se veía ligeramente cambiado; quizás algo más alto, bronceado gracias al arduo sol de su viaje, su cabello negro tan o más salvaje de lo que recordaba, pero seguía siendo él. Algo orgulloso y, egocéntrico pero sincero y de buen corazón.

Dio un paso hacia el grupo preguntándose internamente si Ash había reparado en que ella estaba ahí ¿Y cómo debía saludarlo luego de tanto tiempo sin verse? Sobretodo después de esa promesa que ambos consintieron en hacer.

.

.

.

− _¡Arceus, tú haces que pierda el control de todo lo que me rodea…! –la voz del muchacho salió con una especie de rabia contenida viendo el rostro sonriente de la chica, cuyos largos cabellos anaranjados hacían curioso contraste con sus blancas sábanas._

− _¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? –Misty alzo su barbilla retándolo._

− _Que me desconcentras, que estoy contigo y me pierdo, que te veo y me olvido del mundo… −se inclinó sobre ella en la cama. Él a medio vestir, ella gloriosamente desnuda bajo las mantas que delineaban su figura –Que no puedo trabajar si te tengo cerca. Me distraes todo el tiempo._

 _Misty hizo un ligero puchero, antes de que su mirada aguamarina se encendiera de emoción −¡Tengo una idea! –Ash la miró escéptico –Ya que te vas a tu viaje por un año, no tengamos contacto en todo ese tiempo hasta que volvamos a vernos en las finales._

− _¿Quieres que no nos veamos por un año entero?_

− _Lo que dure tu nuevo torneo… −él se estaba riendo abiertamente de su idea −¡Luego tú te quejas de que por mi culpa no puedes hacer nada! Bien, en todo lo que dure tu nuevo trabajo tendremos prohibido acercarnos al otro y mantener un mínimo de contacto…_

− _¿Y crees que soportarás no tocarme?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Y crees que soportaras no tocarme?_

La voz de Ash había sonado deliciosamente ladina. Empero ella le extendió su blanca mano y ambos sellaron ese extraño acuerdo de no tocarse por seis meses.

Lo que terminaba de cumplirse hoy. Misty suspiró ligeramente nerviosa. Había sido duro, tan acostumbrada que estaba a las consecutivas ausencias de su novio, extrañaba no oír su voz por el teléfono o por videollamada. Más aún añoraba sus abrazos, y sus besos. Y esa intimidad perfecta y armoniosa que había sentido solo con él.

El pacto había sido de mutuo acuerdo por un año entero, pero al parecer el muchacho había conquistado la nueva región en tiempo record ¡Seis meses! Y luego se burlaba de que ella no podría resistir tan ausencia… Sí, claro.

Misty sonrió para sí, notando que todos sus amigos acababan de darle las felicitaciones, y comenzaban a moverse del semi circulo que habían formado en su honor, de modo que ella quedó descubierta ante él. Ash la miró de pronto con una pícara expresión de sorpresa, y le sonrió. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto, cuanto había echado de menos la intensidad de sus ojos castaños, y la sonrisa de crío –algo juguetona y provocadora− bailando en sus labios. Se bloqueó, considerando como saludarlo: si darle un abrazo (sin duda se moría por abrazarlo) o simplemente tenderle la mano en un gesto impersonal pero cortés. Dejando los detalles importantes para cuando se encontraran a solas.

Empero Ash hizo el primer movimiento como siempre, dio un paso hacia ella y la encerró entre sus brazos con demasiada algarabía.

−Felicidad… −estuvo a punto de decir. Pero otra vez la dejó sin palabras; de un brusco movimiento buscó sus labios y se sació sin pudor de ellos.

Un beso brusco y rudo. Tan sabor a él que Misty no supo, ni pudo poner resistencia. Había extrañado tanto sus besos, más de lo que ella misma reconocería que no se sentía con la fuerza de rechazarlo. Y por la forma en la que él la sujetaba –tan posesivo y cariñoso− era obvio que él también había sufrido la ausencia.

−Felicidades por tu triunfo –le soltó apenas le dio un tiempo para respirar, pero sin soltarla ni medio.

Ash la miró con intensidad y la dejó ir, pese a que sus ojos seguían diciendo miles de cosas profundas y prometiendo el cielo y las estrellas para cuando se encontraran solos.

− Gracias− le respondió reservado.

A Misty solo le quedó estremecerse.

.

.

.

−¿Y ya se han puesto a cuenta? –May preguntó sin rodeos mientras hacía girar la copa de champagne entre sus dedos. Había siseado levemente al preguntar para que solo su acompañante la oyera.

El salón donde se realizaba la nueva fiesta gracias a Lance y a la Liga por supuesto, que no acortaban gastos para homenajear a su Campeón, estaba a reventar de gente. Como sucedía siempre en un evento de magnitud tal, no cabía ni un alfiler.

El homenajeado estaba aquí y allá, en su salsa, acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y siendo feliz de recibir y saludar gente. Mientras su novia se entretenía con sus amigas a quien hacía tiempo no veía. Por supuesto Misty como líder de gimnasio tenía múltiples ocupaciones; recibir a los retadores, cuidar a sus pokémon y cumplir con la aburrida burocracia que la Liga le exigía. Era una vida monótona y desgastante, pero mentiría si dijera que no amaba su trabajo.

−Pues ya ves, Ash disfruta siendo el centro de atención. Es su noche, sería cruel de mi parte interrumpir su momento –sonrió comprensiva.

−Eres tan complaciente, si yo estuviera en tu lugar y mi novio en el lugar de Ash… Bueno ya hubiera secuestrado a Drew para ponerme a cuenta.

−¡May! –exclamó algo escandalizada por la lengua de su amiga.

−Yo solo decía.

Misty entornó los ojos desechando al camarero que se le acercó ofreciéndole una copa, y se abanicó con su mano como si entendiera el significado oculto de las palabras de la castaña.

−Hola May –la profunda voz masculina la hizo sobresaltar −¿Puedo robarte a tu amiga solo un momento? Necesito preguntarle donde guardar los zapatos.

− _¿Qué?_

La nombrada miró al recién llegado con sospecha. Como si ya conociera la treta detrás de sus palabras sobretodo viendo la expresión inocente conque la veía –Adelante Ash, solo recuerda que debes estar presente para el brindis de medianoche.

−¿Por qué habría de perdérmelo? –aventuró sonriendo de lado. Tomó por el codo a su novia y le dio un pequeño tirón indicándole que se moviera.

Con una mano ubicada en su cintura, y la otra a mitad de su brazo ambos se deslizaron entre la gente que charlaba, reía y bebía alegremente. Misty sentía el peso de la mirada almendrada en su cuello desnudo mientras andaban, cruzaron el gentío y salieron del salón principal caminando por el vestíbulo desierto. Un pasillo largo y algo sombrío. Ella caminaba a ciegas, guiada por las indicaciones silenciosas que su novio le daba.

−¿Ash? –preguntó mirándolo de soslayo.

Pero este la silenció con un ligero beso en la nariz.

.

.

.

La madera se cerró tras su espalda de un modo casi violento, igualando la presión bestial conque los labios masculinos asaltaban su boca.

−Han sido seis meses, dos días y veintidós horas en las que no te he tenido cerca…− siseó contra su boca, demasiado desesperado en besarla que en hablar.

Misty rio regocijada al oírlo –Conque yo no iba a soportar tocarte ¿verdad?

−Maldicion, ha sido mucho tiempo… si no ganaba este torneo iba a volverme loco…− sostuvo la barbilla femenina entre sus manos, no dándose cuenta de los mechones anaranjados que se colaban entre sus dedos –Maldito sea el momento en que se te ocurrió toda esta tontería… −la miró, bebiendo de su rostro sonrojado, de la fragancia que emanaba de ella.

Misty lo besó sedienta –Te extrañé.

−También yo… −respondió a sus besos –Pero de momento ha sido demasiada charla, y ya hemos esclarecido lo mucho que nos echamos de menos…

Misty volvió a reír y se dejó arrastrar por esa vorágine de amor y sentimientos que ese muchacho le inspiraba, de pronto lo interrumpió temerosa –Pero recuerda que tienes que volver para dar el discurso de…

−Lance dirá unas aburridas palabras en mi lugar –le interrumpió, y colocando ambas manos en su cadera la alzó. Su rostro quedó a la altura de su escote, y besó allí donde la piel blanca descubría sus secretos. Con ternura acomodó el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, dando gracias a la corta falda negra que usaba porque así podía sentir sus piernas desnudas ancladas a su cintura.

Misty ladeó el cuello desde esa posición y buscó y encontró sus labios, enredando las manos en su cabello de ébano, sintiendo las de él sosteniéndola del trasero lo cual la sonrojó. Pero habían sido tantas las veces que estuvieron juntos que a esas alturas hasta era gracioso sentir timidez por algo semejante.

Él caminó con ella en brazos hasta que Misty advirtió la textura de algo suave contra su espalda. Se aferró de Ash cuando se dio cuenta que éste se había sentado en un sillón, y que la habitación a la que habían ingresado, la cual ella nunca prestó atención, se trataba de una sencilla biblioteca, amoblada de modo espontaneo y tranquilo; un escritorio pequeño, un mueble cargado de libros, un par de sillas de tapizado alto, y ese sillón de tres cuerpos donde ambos estaban.

−Ash…− trató de frenarlo cuando se sintió desvanecer sobre el mullido mueble, viendo que el muchacho apoyaba los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo para no aplastarla –No Podem…

−Sí podemos –le gruñó como toda respuesta y volvió a besarla. Esta vez de modo demandante y brusco. Preludio al conocido delirio y descontrol de ambos.

Ash conocía todos sus puntos débiles, sabía dónde besar y donde acariciar para tener la respuesta que deseaba. Y luego de tanto tiempo de abstinencia estaba loco por saborearla. Con manos temblorosas recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo, reconociendo al tacto las líneas que se sabía de memoria; su fino cuello, sus hombros pequeños, su cintura hecha para enmarcar con sus manos, su vientre liso, su pecho, sus piernas largas y sus pies…

Toda ella era una obra de arte. Nunca se cansaba de reconocerlo. Misty era hermosa, pese a su carácter de los mil demonios, pese a su fuerza, o personalidad. Era la mujer justa para él. Quizás le tomó años darse cuenta de eso, pero lo sabía y lo reconocía cada día y daba gracias porque ella correspondiera de igual forma a sus sentimientos.

La prenda que Misty usaba servía muy bien para su propósito de tocarla, y desvestirla ligeramente. Y quizás fue por la ausencia desmedida de contacto, que no pudo evitar impacientarse un poco. Ella le quitó el saco, y la corbata. Sus ágiles dedos se encargaron de desprenderle la camisa en tanto trataba de _no_ pensar que tras esa puerta se sucedía una fiesta en honor al precioso muchacho que en ese momento luchaba por deshacer el cierre de su prenda. Sin duda los dedos masculinos eran más diestros y traviesos, luego de que dejara su torso al descubierto, y bajara los breteles del vestido besando y degustando la blanca piel que descubría, sus manos callosas habían viajado al sur y bajo la falda acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos en una caricia suave e hipnótica acercándose rauda al centro de su necesidad.

Eran tanta las sensaciones que la agolpaban, los besos en su piel, marcándola por todas partes como le gustaba hacer. Sus manos diestras, pacientes que se aventuraron al punto culmen de la unión entre sus piernas, marcando un ritmo carnal que al segundo siguiente hizo que Misty echara su cabeza hacia atrás en abandono. Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y casi sin saberlo se quitó los zapatos de tacón para buscar estabilidad, enterrando los dedos de los pies en los bordes del mueble para no sucumbir al conocido éxtasis que en unos segundos más la anegaría. Quería extender el momento lo más que pudiera, y ciertamente que él dejara sus pechos y se aventurara besando su ombligo sobre el vestido que aún llevaba puesto, prosiguiera hacia abajo, y entonces advirtiera el jalón a su ropa interior para después devorarla, no ayuda a sus planes para nada…

Sus rodillas temblaron, y su voz salió mezcla de llanto y reproche ante la belleza de lo que él estaba haciéndole. Se mordió el labio conteniéndose, sintiendo los gemidos de placer que como oleadas subían hasta su lengua. Y sus caderas moviéndose involuntariamente al compás que Ash mismo marcaba con sus besos. Se reconocía completamente maleable a su tacto, a su forma de marcarla y amarla; cuando eran dos jovencitos inexpertos en el tema, y aún ahora que conocían los secretos del otro se sentía morir en sus brazos como cada vez que estaban juntos.

Y entonces sucedió; la primera cúspide de placer que arrasó con sus sentidos. Con una mano se sujetó del respaldo para no caer mientras la restante se perdía en la cabeza del muchacho acunada entre sus piernas temblorosas. Se sintió caer al punto de flotar y desvanecerse. Sus pies perdieron firmeza y supo que había vuelto al lugar donde todo había empezado.

Ash le besó las rodillas otra vez, y los muslos, dándole tiempo a recomponerse. Y quizás, aunque ofrecía una estampa de lo más profana e indecorosa con su vestido alzado y enredado a la cintura, sus curvas desafiando toda ley, con su cabello cayendo desde el sillón con gracia en verdad ofrecía un espectáculo infartante y hermoso

−Estaba llegando a mi limite…− le dijo y apoyó la frente en el inicio de sus costillas y se quedó ahí con el corazón latiéndole laborioso, su respiración igual de agitada –No iba a soportar estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti sin tocarte…

Misty lo abrazó sintiendo al tacto los músculos tensos en su espalda; sorprendida –aunque no tanto− de que fuera tan agresivo y cariñoso con sus acciones al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo a esas alturas cuando ambos se conocían tanto.

−No volveré a viajar por un buen tiempo− habló el muchacho, su boca contra el inicio de su cintura.

Misty se sonrojó –Siempre dices lo mismo.

−Esta vez será en serio –la abrazó sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

Ella aspiró aire notando por fin su propio aspecto degenerado. Sus pechos expuestos, sus zapatos tirados al igual que parte del traje de él, su vestido arrugado y la prenda íntima olvidada en su talón izquierdo como una especie bandera de rendición.

Sintió bochorno y conciencia de hallarse así.

−Ash…− lo llamó suavemente. Éste alzó la vista encontrando sus ojos de aguamarina −¿Será posible que pueda vestirme, o terminamos de una vez lo que acabamos de empezar?

Él rió con ganas. Se tiró sobre ella de modo que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura –No cambias Waterflower, sigues siendo tan impaciente como siempre.

Misty no alcanzó a contestar. El acto de amor volvió a empezar con más prisa que antes. Y esta vez sí, a ninguno le importó que tras esa puerta existiera un mundo de gente, ni que él tuviera que dar un discurso y atender a sus invitados.

Esta vez ambos –por distintas razones válidas− se hallaban al límite de quebrarse, y lo único viable en sus mentes era poner fin a una distancia desmedida y a la hambrienta necesidad de finalmente poder sentirse.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Yahoo terminé!_

 _Perdón, y más perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar esto… he tenido esta idea desde principio de Noviembre solo que no sabía como explayarla… además que hacía tanto que no escribía un smut de Poke! (creo que lo último que hice fue en 'La Noche en tus ojos' hace casi 2 años :O) y pues sí, SAO me ha pervertido horriblemente antes ni me hubiera animado a escribir smut y ahora por lo menos puedo escribir un par de escenas sin morirme de la vergüenza… ¿A quien quiero engañar? ¡Me da harta pena escribir lemon!_

 _Pero realmente quería hacer algo smut de mis niños que no-son-tan niños ^^ y además por fin subir algo lindo y fluffy entre estos dos xD_

 _Por cierto, la idea de 'no tener contacto por un año, o seis meses' la saqué de un manga que leí la otra vez donde los protagonistas habían puesto la condición de no tocarse (pese a que eran novios) hasta que la protagonista se graduara de la preparatoria… como siempre apenas la leí supe que debía hacerla pokeshipper._

 _Bueno para no perder mi costumbre, son las 4:00 am! (debo dormir! pero la inspiración aparece de noche)_

 _Gracias! Por los reviews del cap anterior, espero que este les guste también y… claro! Me verán pronto con otro drabble la semana próxima (este ha sido más larguito, no se pueden quejar)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi~_


End file.
